


Shattered Snow

by wordscorrupt



Series: Be Still My Heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accident, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hypothermia, Iron Dad, Irondad, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Tony to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: An impromptu road trip leads to shattered glass and heavy hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whatup?? This story is a combination of an idea I've had for a while coupled with a prompt from abyssal-glory on Tumblr who asked for superfamily Peter and Steve stuck in a freezing place so this is a result. Do not @ me for any mistakes made especially regarding medical accuracy.

It was eerily quiet on the lonely stretch of road, the moon being the only source of light until the headlights of the car racing down the path came around the corner, disturbing the layer of snow that had built up on the road for hours.

 

Inside, Steve let out a yawn, fighting to keep his eyes open. He glanced over to the passenger side, smiling as his eyes landed on his thirteen-year-old son, Peter, tucked away underneath a blanket and Steve’s coat, sleeping soundly. His soft curls bounced around to the vibration of the car and Steve reached over, gently smoothing back his son’s hair, frowning at how cold his son was to the touch.

 

He had wanted to at least get another fifty miles or so on the road before stopping for the night, not knowing that he was going to hit a stretch of land that was going to offer no reprieve for at least two hours.

 

No gas stations. No rest areas. No hotels either.

 

Nothing.

 

It was an isolated area, with the road swerving underneath, over and through snow clad mountains. It was in this moment he wishes he didn’t choose this mode of transportation. They had flown over from New York to stay in the mansion in Malibu over Peter’s winter break. After a few days there, they surprised Peter with a ski trip to Colorado.

 

However, the day before they were flying out, there was an emergency meeting regarding the company and Tony realized he wasn’t going to be able to fly out with them.

 

_While Tony had been on the phone, instructing Pepper to purchase first class tickets for Steve and Peter, Steve introduced the idea of driving to the resort with Peter._

_“Hon, I don’t know. The roads aren’t the greatest and there’s the talk of a blizzard as well,” Tony began to argue and Steve pacified him with a soft kiss before explaining his reasons._

_“I’ve always wanted to take a little road trip with Peter and there’s no better time than now. We’ll reach there around the same time and me and Peter will get a little sight-seeing in. What’s the worst that could happen, Tony?”_

_“I think I just spelled some out for you, didn’t I? Blizzard? Bad roads? Ring a bell to you, babe?”_

_Steve had waved those off because they wouldn’t even be spending more than one night on the road._

 

Now, with the gas tank slowly diminishing and no cellular reception, Steve was regretting this entire plan of his.

 

“Papa?” Peter’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts and Steve reached over to run his fingers gently through his baby’s curls.

 

“Go back to sleep, Petey. We’ll be there soon.”

 

“It’s cold, Papa,” Peter whined, shuffling around in his seat to try and cozy himself deeper in the makeshift blankets.

 

Steve sighed softly, eyeing the fuel gauge. He couldn’t take the risk of increasing the heat in order to save fuel, not knowing when the next gas station would be. Nonetheless, hearing his son’s teeth chatter beside him broke his heart, knowing he was the reason they were in this predicament now.

 

“I know, honey,” Steve soothed, reaching over to clasp both of his son’s tiny hands in one of his, starting to rub them gently, hoping to generate some warmth. The cold didn’t affect him nearly as much, mostly due to the serum coursing through his veins. His son, however, was a child. His baby, who always seemed to be affected by the slightest dip in temperature.

 

“I think there’s another blanket hiding away in the backseat, baby, if you can find it. I gotta keep my eyes on the road, bud.”

 

Peter grumbled softly and Steve offered him a reassuring smile.

 

Peter turned towards the backseat, then quickly realized he wouldn’t even be able to reach anything unless he took his seatbelt off and told his dad that.

 

Steve bit his lip before answering, “That’s okay, Petey. Just make it quick, okay?”

 

Peter nodded his head, sliding his seatbelt off before bending over towards the backseat, arms searching around in the dark to find the blanket.

 

Steve placed a hand on Peter’s back steadying him as they reached a ragged portion of the road that seemed to accumulate a larger portion of the snow. He tried to ease the car into a slower pace, but that only seemed to swerve the car around and Steve struggled to maintain control of the car.

 

“Papa!” Peter yelled as a particular hard swerve threw him off balance and he tumbled towards the backseat, hitting the side of his head on a suitcase that Steve had placed on the floor earlier.

 

Steve winced as he heard his son’s head collide with the suitcase and he instinctively darted his eyes towards the back, checking to see if his son was alright.

 

That small gap in attention away from the road was one he’d quickly come to regret as he started to lose full control of the car.

 

“Shit!” Steve cursed, desperately trying to control the steering wheel as the car veered wildly off course.

 

The last thing he heard was a desperate cry from his son as the car tumbled off the road, rolling and crashing into a ditch about a hundred meters off the road.

~~

 

Sounds returned first. Then pain.

 

Steve groaned as he struggled to peel his eyes open. His vision was clouded and he blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness. Once he regained most of his vision back, his scrambled mind worked quickly to figure out what had happened in the first place and it wasn’t long before he figured out the puzzle. And then there was only one thing in his mind.

 

“Peter!” Steve shouted, twisting his body around in the mangled car in hopes to catch a glimpse of the mop of curls he loved so much. He only managed to find the backseat in a disarray, clothes and other items from the suitcase thrown around, mixed in with shattered glass and snow that had fallen inside.

 

Oh god, he hadn’t been wearing his seatbelt.

 

“Peter!” Steve cried out, tearing his seatbelt off before practically throwing the car door off.

 

Steve moaned softly as his head and ribs reacted harshly against the sudden movement but he had more important matters at hand.

 

He stumbled out of the car, falling into the cold snow and he took a few seconds to gain his footing.

 

“Peter! Peter, baby, where are you?” Steve called out as he staggered away from the car. He could hardly see anything in the darkness and he searched desperately in his coat pocket, grabbing his phone, using it as a light source.

 

“Peter!” Steve went around the back of the car, shining the light towards the ground, desperate to find his son, at the same time horrified at what could be waiting for  
him. His son was so tiny, just the smallest thing and if he had been thrown from the car…

 

“Oh God,” Steve whispered as his eyes landed on his son’s tiny body, the frigid snow surrounding him stained heavily with blood.

 

“Oh God. No, no, no, no,” Steve cried, falling to his knees and practically crawled the rest of the way towards his son’s body.

 

Peter’s eyes were shut and blood streaked down his face which was marred with cuts and bruises. Most noticeable was the bulky piece of metal that was embedded in his right side while his left leg was deformed, the piece of broken bone threatening to break out of the skin.

 

“Please, God. Please, not my baby. Not my baby. God, take me instead, please,” Steve moaned in despair, shaking fingers reaching out to place gently on his son’s neck. Steve let out a wet sob, feeling his baby’s pulse beneath his fingers. Weak, but it was there and that’s all Steve needed to know.

 

“It’s okay, baby. Papa’s right here, honey and he’s gonna take care of you,” Steve whispered, reaching down to press a tender kiss to Peter’s head, his tears mixing in with the dried blood caking most of Peter’s face.

 

Steve let his lips linger on Peter’s skin for a few movements as he thought through a plan. He knew there was no way to contact help from his phone and from the looks of it, they had landed in a steep ditch, far away from the road and Steve couldn’t risk leaving his son by himself to try and track down a car. There were few cars that drove around here in the first place. He could try and walk towards the nearest gas station, but God knows only how far that would be. Plus, he wasn’t going to leave Peter but at the same time he couldn’t risk moving his son. For all he knew, he could have a spine injury that Steve would only make worse by moving him.

 

It was only then the realization came about that he had no plan but he refused to do sit and do nothing, watching his son die in front of him.

 

“Papa’s gonna be right back, baby,” Steve promised his son before he got up and stumbled towards the car. He grabbed the first aid kit in the trunk before grabbing as many heavy pieces of clothing and blankets he could find. He might not have a plan now, but until he did he needed to keep his baby stabilized and warm. Peter had already lost a lot of blood and his lips and fingers were tinged blue from the cold.

 

From the limited medical knowledge he was taught, he knew he couldn’t remove the metal from Peter’s side and risk Peter bleeding out. Instead, he wrapped heavy gauze around it, to keep the piece from moving further and causing more damage. From there he covered the large gash on the side of Peter’s head before focusing on his leg. He peeled Peter’s sock back just a little to feel for a pulse and was relieved to find it was still there. There was still blood circulating through his son’s leg but he knew he would need to straighten it and stabilize it soon or risk Peter losing his leg. But first, to get his son covered up.

 

“There you go, honey,” Steve murmured when he was done tucking everything he could around Peter before he placed his fingers over Peter’s pulse once more, letting a deep breath as he still felt the same weak pulse. He pressed a few more kisses to Peter’s head before focusing on his son’s leg.

 

It was only when Steve pulled carefully at Peter’s leg to straighten it out did a whimper enter his ears.

 

Steve gasped and crawled towards Peter’s head.

 

“Peter?” Steve called out, a gentle hand cupping Peter’s cheek. He watched as his son’s eyes fluttered open before hearing one of the most wonderful sounds – his son’s voice.

 

“P-papa?”

 

Steve gave off a watery smile before nodding his head, leaning down so he was closer to Peter’s face.

 

“Papa’s right here, sweetheart.”

 

From the way that Peter’s eyes darted around before landing on Steve and how hard it was for his son to focus on him, Steve knew Peter was far from okay. Steve watched as Peter opened his mouth, but rather than speaking, a harsh cough came out instead which aggravated all of Peter’s injuries.

 

“Papa, hur’s,” Peter cried, large tears running down his cheeks.

 

Steve sniffled, gently running his fingers through Peter’s hair, “I know honey. I’m trying to make it better, sweetheart.”

 

His words seemed to have no effect though as Peter continued to sob, only working to make his condition worse.

 

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry,” Steve cooed, trying desperately to comfort his son over the boy’s cries. There was a tiny part of him that wished Peter was still unconscious because Steve’s heart couldn’t bear to listen to his son’s pained cries.

 

“W’nt d’ddy,” Peter wailed and Steve couldn’t help but feel the same way.

 

“So, do I, baby. So do I,” Steve whispered.

~~

 

“What do you mean they haven’t checked in? They were supposed to arrive here this morning!” Tony’s voice resonated loudly throughout the lobby and the resort manager tried desperately to placate the man.

 

“Mister Stark, please. I understand your frustration, but if you could keep your voice down, that would be appreciated. You’re disturbing the other guests.”

 

“Oh, am I? I’m sorry, I don’t know how to react when I get told that my husband and son haven’t checked into the hotel they were supposed to over six hours ago!”

 

The manager opened his mouth to reply but Tony ignored him, turning to his phone and focused on trying to get in contact with Steve again. He wouldn’t lie if he said the rapid pounding of his heart against his rib cage was starting to get painful and the range of emotions, from panic to fear to anger to desperation was doing very little to calm his heart.

 

There were very few reasons that Steve and Peter could be late, but most of them were painting an awful picture in his head, ones that chose not to dwell on too much. Other less horrific reasons were quickly displaced with a dispute. If there was any delay, any what so ever, Steve would have texted or called him. The last text he received from Steve was letting him know they there way about five hours away from the resort and he was going to stop for the night. Tony replied to let him know where they were staying at for the night, but never got an answer back.

 

When the call went to voice mail again, Tony cursed. Without another thought, signaled for his suit to fly to him. He had promised Steve not to bring it on the trip with him, but it was moments like these he regretted listening to anybody but himself.

~~

 

Steve groaned as he fought to keep his eyes open. While his body was adapted to harsher climates, his healing still had slowed down and coupled with the exhaustion and stress he suffered throughout the night, he could feel his body starting to shut down. He was curled around his son, the boy’s small wisps of breath brushing against his cheek. His fingers were placed permanently against his son’s pulse, counting the beats, noticing the fact that his pulse had slowly been decreasing. It was a fact that Steve couldn’t dwell on too much, thinking instead of that fact that Tony would have noticed by now that there were not at the resort and was more likely than not already tracking them down.

 

Peter had calmed down, only due to the fact that he didn’t have the energy anymore. Steve tried to talk to him through the night, to get Peter to respond but other than the occasional whimper or moan, he didn’t get anything else in return. When his son’s eyes weren’t closed they were staring straight ahead, focusing on no object in particular. They just looked empty, diminished of any light that once shined heavily.

 

After Steve had done all he possibly could for his son’s injuries he had curled up next to him, but refused to sleep, needing to be awake in case help arrived or Peter needed him.

 

“Daddy’s gone be here soon, Peter, I promise,” Steve whispered into his son’s ear, Peter giving off no sign that he registered anything.

 

“We’re gonna get you warmed up, baby and we’re gonna get the best people in to take care of you, sweetie. Get you back on your feet just in time for Christmas, honey. Daddy, you and I will snuggle all day on the couch. We’ll watch all the movies you want and Papa will make his famous hot chocolate every night. You just gotta hang in there a little while longer for me, baby.”

 

Peter let out a wheeze in response. Steve scrambled to press his ear to his son’s chest, listening to the rattled sounds coming from his lungs. He could feel Peter’s chest caving in, his lungs desperately trying to get more oxygen in.

 

“Come on, baby,” Steve begged turning to grab Peter’s face gently, fingers brushing against his son’s blue tinged lips, “You got to keep breathing for me baby.”

 

But Steve knew, coupled with the hypothermia his son was suffering and the metal that had pierced his side, it was a miracle that Peter had made it this long.

 

“Come on, baby, please,” Steve sobbed as Peter’s breathing continued to get more ragged, his lungs getting more desperate for air. He pressed his forehead to his son’s, trying to control his sobs. He couldn’t lose control, not now, but hearing his son struggle to breath was destroying him from the inside out.

 

One second he was focusing on trying to control his cries and the next second he heard a loud thud, and the feeling of snow brushing against his face.

 

He looked up, a wave of relief crashing his body and coursing throughout his veins as he saw the armor of his husband’s suit retract, and his husband rushing out not a moment sooner.

 

“Tony,” Steve whispered, chapped lips forming a smile as Tony ran towards them, a wide, terrified look across his face.

 

“I’m here, Steve. God, I’m here,” Tony called out as he fell next to his husband and son. He heard the sound of the medical helicopter flying above them, slowly descending.

 

“I’m sorry,” Steve murmured as he fell against Tony. God he was exhausted. But Tony was here. He was going to make sure everything as okay now. He was gonna take care of Peter.

 

“Don’t. Don’t be, hon.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, gently laying him back down on the ground, not being able to take all of his weight.

 

“Peter?”

 

“We’re gonna get him taken care of, Steve. You and him, love.” Steve felt Tony’s fingers caressing his cheek and he lamented in the warmth of Tony’s touch.

 

“Good. Knew you’d come.” Steve’s eyes starting flickering shut and he could feel Tony’s voice get more distant and before he finally lost consciousness, he heard one last thing.

 

“Always.”

~~

 

When Steve came to, the rhythmic sound of a beeping was the first thing that entered his mind. That and the noticeable warmth that surrounded him. Opening his eyes, it didn’t take long for him to register the hospital room he was currently in.

 

“Hey, hon,” A soft called out and Steve turned around to welcome the sight of his husband, a worn look on his face.

 

“Tony?”

 

“The one and only, babe,” Tony replied before leaning down to press a kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve sighed softly, relishing in the soft touch of his husband’s lips.

 

“Where’s? Where’s?” Steve struggled to form the words around his dry mouth but he didn’t need it.

 

“He’s right over here,” Tony replied pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead before turning around to walk towards the other bed in the room and Steve’s eyes followed, watching as Tony leaned over the side of the bed.

 

“He’s been sleeping ever since we got here. He’s in rough shape, but he’s gonna recover fully,” Tony spoke softly, fingers gently brushing through their son’s curls. He then leaned in further, peppering his son’s forehead with kisses being careful to avoid the bandages.

 

He turned around when he heard the sound of feet landing on the floor and he hurried over to Steve who looked about ready to catapult himself towards Peter’s bed.

 

“Jesus, Steve, take it easy,” Tony reprimanded, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist to steady him. Steve however paid no attention as he staggered over to Peter’s bed, tears pooling in his eyes.

 

“Oh God, he’s alive. My baby,” Steve breathed heavily as he finally reached Peter and gently threw himself over his son.

 

“My baby. My baby,” Steve cried as he grabbed Peter’s hand, pressing kisses to his knuckles, then his hand, up his arm until he reached Peter’s face and peppered it with kisses instead.

 

He was warm.

 

Warm and soft and _alive_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter woke up, the first thing that registered in his mind was how warm it was. A stark contrast to the frigid air that surrounded him hours ago. Much of the warmth that surrounded him could be due to the heavy blankets that were tucked around him or the warm fluids that were coursing through his veins courtesy of the IV. But, it could also be his papa’s arms that were wrapped around him, holding him close to his chest.

 

Peter sighed in content, allowing himself to relax and maybe fall back asleep. He found that hard however because while the warmth was there, it was beginning to overshadowed by pain. Pain that seemed to resonate from every inch of his body.

 

He closed his eyes, desperately hoping to go back into the dreamful state that he woke up from when the door to his hospital room opened. He blinked his eyes open once more, turning his head towards the sound and let out a smile when he saw his dad. The man was carrying a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, eyes trained down on the phone in his other hand as he frantically typed out a message. Quite frankly, he looked like he had been run over a few times if anything was to be said about the state of his clothes and hair at the moment.

 

Peter let out an involuntary cough at the moment and Tony’s head flew up. In no time his dad was rushing over, leaning over and gently cupping both of Peter’s cheeks in his hands, peppering kisses to his face.

 

Usually Peter would put up a battle against these displays of affection from his fathers but at the moment, drowsy and in pain, he welcomed it. After thoroughly kissing practically every inch of his kid’s face Tony finally stood back up, but still had a gentle hold of Peter’s face, rubbing soothing circles on his son’s cheeks with calloused thumbs.

 

“You’re awake.” Tony said it with such awe, as if he hadn’t quite believed that his son would be up so soon.

 

Talking was hard when his mouth was drier than the desert, Peter found as he attempted to reply back but could only articulate one thing. “Mhmm.”

 

Tony got the hint and he turned around momentarily, grabbing one of those conventional hospital mugs off the table and held it up to Peter so he could drink from the straw.

 

“Small sips, baby,” Tony directed as Peter grabbed a hold of the straw. Peter took a few sips before pulling away and his dad set the mug back down. Peter sagged against Steve’s chest with a heavy sigh, feeling his papa’s arms gently tugging him in closer, as if an unconscious Steve knew what his son needed.

 

“You’re tired, aren’t you kiddo?” Tony questioned, reaching out to tangle one of his hands in Peter’s curls. Peter nodded his head, feeling the strong pull of sleep once more.

 

“Go back to sleep, baby. Papa and I will be right here when you wake up.” Tony urged before leaning forward and pressing a warm kiss to Peter’s forehead. Peter let out a deep breath, letting himself succumb to the warmth and love surrounding him.

 

The next time he woke up, he was alone in bed, tucked in with one of his old teddy bears nestled into his side. He blinked, reaching over, and grabbing the stuffed animal. A moment later, out of instinct, he hugged the teddy bear to his chest.

 

“You used to carry that thing around with you everywhere.”

 

Peter glanced up to see his Papa standing next to the bed, looking down at him with expression of pure love.  

 

“God, don’t remind me,” Tony piped up from the bathroom, sticking a head out to glare at his son. “I had to practically pry that thing from your hands when it was bath time.”

 

Peter giggled at the memory and the two father’s felt their hearts burst from the love that rushed through from hearing their son’s laughs.

 

Peter’s laugh, however, was cut short by a shooting pain from his abdomen, up his chest. He gasped as he grabbed his chest. Steve was instantly leaning over, smoothing his hair back, while the other grabbed a hold of his hand.

 

“Are you hurting, bubba?”

 

Peter nodded his head, watching as his dad ran out of the bathroom and to his side. Now both his dads hovered above, one on each side of the bed and both grabbing a hold of one of his hands. He watched as his parents seemed to have a silent conversation between the two of them.

 

“I’ll go get the doctor.” Tony finally spoke before marching out of the room.

 

Steve stayed by his side, offering any comfort he could. From pressing tiny kisses to Peter’s head or rubbing a soothing thumb across his knuckles.   

 

Peter closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he tried to get his mind off the pain until his father broke the silence. “Do you remember what happened, kiddo?”

 

Peter bit his lip, trying to think back to the events that happened that resulted him being cooped up in one of the MedBay beds. He could recall the distinct sound of screeching tires mixed in with a frantic cry from his pops. Then the feeling of weightlessness, as if his body was floating in mid-air. A shatter, maybe the sound of glass breaking, but then afterwards darkness.

 

Steve watched Peter’s expression as he worked through trying to recollect the events from the night before. Peter’s face scrunched, a habit of his when he was trying to think hard. Steve felt a tug at his heart. He had been close, dangerously close to losing his kid. Never have another chance to sit down at the dining table with his son who would hold a similar expression as Steve tried to help him through his history essay.

 

Steve was suddenly pulled back from his thoughts, unaware of the mist clouding his eyes, as Peter began to speak.

 

“It was a car accident,” Peter croaked in a weak, raspy voice.

 

“That’s right, honey,” Steve replied, voice laced with sadness. He took a deep breath, trying to decide if he wanted to tell Peter the entire story. But in doing so, he would have to remember the sound of his son flying through the car window or the image of finding his son surrounded by red snow or the feeling of pressing his hand to his son’s tiny chest as it rose up and down slowly, too slow.

 

 _He’s lucky to be alive Captain._ The doctors told him once Steve had woken up. Peter had gone under surgery for a compound fracture of his tibia bone and to remove the metal that had pierced his right side and lacerated his liver. He had lost so much blood to the point that he was nearly in hypovolemic shock by the time the medics had gotten to them. They were thankful he hadn’t sustained a more serious head injury, but nonetheless his head wound did require stitches and he was on close monitoring for any side effects.

 

Peter witnessed the emotional turmoil etched on his father’s face and he squeezed his father’s hand. “It’s okay, Papa.”

 

Steve let out a wet laugh, wiping away a few stray tears with his other hand before pressing a gentle kiss to Peter’s knuckles. “That’s right, baby.”

 

Tony walked back in soon after, a doctor trailing his heels. Peter didn’t realize him as one of the usual doctors that worked in the MedBay. Maybe he was new?

 

“Hi, Peter. Your dad tells me your chest is hurting?” The doctor asked as he came over to the side of the bed. Tony joined Steve on the other side, wrapping an arm around his husband’s back as he leaned forward.

 

“My stomach too,” Peter whispered, watching as the doctor glanced over with a critical eye at the machines hovering over his bed.

 

“Well, you had some pretty nasty injuries, kiddo. We had to do a couple surgeries to fix you up. Let me take a look at your stitches and go from there.” The doctor pulled on a pair of gloves as Peter nodded his head.

 

He couldn’t help but watch as the doctor lifted his gown up, revealing his right side covered by a few layers of white gauze that was securely taped down.

 

“Buddy, you can look over here,” Steve murmured, grabbing a gentle hold of Peter’s chin and turning his head so he was looking over at his fathers, each giving him a reassuring smile.

 

Peter kept quiet, focusing on his fathers as the doctor peeled his bandages away. He winced at the touch of cold air that hit his incision but otherwise the doctor was gentle as he examined him.

 

“That’s healing beautifully,” The doctor commented as he replaced the gauze before looking up at the two dads and explained, “No signs of infection. We can increase his pain medication to deal with the pain for the moment.”

 

“Anywhere else hurt right now, Peter?” The doctor asked, turning to his young patient.

 

Peter was quiet, focusing entirely on judging his body at the moment. Other than the throbbing coming from his leg, which was normal considering the cast covering it, he felt relatively numb to everything else.

 

Peter shook his head and the doctor grinned.

 

“You sure, baby? Even if it’s hurting a little bit, you can let us know,” Steve stated as Tony nodded his head in agreement.

 

“It’s okay, I promise, Papa.” His fathers didn’t seem to be convinced at that but they let it go for the time being.

 

“Alright, bud, let me do a few more checks while I’m in here and then I’ll be out of your hair,” The doctor stated, pulling his stethoscope out from his lab pocket.

 

A few minutes later, after much poking and prodding, Peter was being tucked back into bed by his fathers, his teddy bear once again nestled onto his side. The doctor left with the promise to send a nurse in with more pain medication.

 

“You hungry?” Tony asked, smoothing his hair back, as the nurse injected the pain medication into one of his IV lines.

 

Peter shook his head. He just wanted to sleep right now. He didn’t think his stomach could handle any food at the moment.

 

“We can try after he wakes up again,” Steve suggested.

 

Peter was going to approve of the idea but he couldn’t muster the energy to speak back, not when sleep was welcoming him once more as the pain started to dwindle down. He could hear the distant sound of his dad’s voice.

 

“Go to sleep, baby. Let the medicine do it’s job. We love you.”

 

“’L’ve you ‘oo,” Peter murmured as he drifted off.  

~~

 “God, you smell!” Tony exclaimed as Steve entered the living room. Peter and Tony had been perched on the couch since this morning, with Peter curled up next to his dad as they watched old Star Trek reruns. This was practically a daily occurrence since Peter had left the MedBay a few days ago with strict restrictions. Light activity and plenty of bed rest. Most of the time both his parents were with him, except for instances like this where Steve had gone to work out and Tony stayed with him.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow as he leaned over the back of the couch, pressing a kiss to the back of Peter’s head. “No kisses for you then. Only for the baby.”

 

Peter giggled at his dad’s overdramatic pout. Tony glanced down, grinning before poking the tip of his nose.

 

“Has he taken his medication, yet?” Steve asked he strolled over to the kitchen, grabbing a water from the fridge.

 

“Not yet!” Tony yelled back. Steve reappeared a few moments later, carrying Peter’s medication along with a glass of orange juice which he sat down in front of the coffee table.

 

“I don’t like them. They make me sleepy.” Peter whined, pressing his face into his dad’s side. He felt his dad’s fingers run through his curls before a pair of lips pressed against the top of his head.

 

“They are supposed to make you sleep, baby. You can’t heal unless you rest.” Tony explained, reaching over to grab the pills. “You want to get plenty of sleep, bubba. Especially since tomorrow’s Christmas and that always takes the energy out of everybody.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Peter mumbled. He had practically forgotten about the holiday. They hadn’t even planned on spending it with the team this year, opting to be in Malibu instead, but of course plans had changed.

 

Steve took a seat on the other side, grabbing Peter’s legs and putting them in his lap, be careful of his cast.

 

Tony managed to get Peter to take his pills and not a moment after was helping Peter rest his head in his lap before moving to fix the blanket over him. It wasn’t the first time since this ordeal that Peter found himself sprawled across both of his dads’ laps and he had feeling it wasn’t going to be the last.

 

Steve glanced down at his son, heart beating painfully against his chest. He chalked it up to the lingering effects of his work out but he knew it was the thought that he was the luckiest man alive to be able to have his son in his arms at the moment.

 

Peter sighed, letting his dad play with his curls as he stared at the television screen ahead. He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke out, “But really, Papa, you do smell though.”

 

Tony cackled as Steve groaned. Yep, luckiest man indeed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Or if you have any more ideas for superfamily whump!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is about healing and fluff, fluff, fluff followed by more fluff. guys I'm gonna fucking drown u in fluff.


End file.
